Resfriada
by Mr. NBA
Summary: (Preludio a He' will be mine) ¿Qué pasaria si alguien que quieres te llama diciendo que esta resfriada, pero nada es lo que parece?


**Holi, les traigo esta historia, que es un preludio a un fic que haré después espero que lo disfruten, y si preguntan, si, es lemon, asi que si es que eres menor de eda... nah, da lo mismo, yo soy uno :yaoming:**

**Este fic va especialmente dedicado a PSINess1, cuya inteligencia me incito a crear la historia completa, esto va por ti amigo! :trollface:**

**bueno, espero que disfruten el OS, y nos vemos alla abajo**

* * *

Onett, MS, 28 de noviembre de 2012 20:30 PM

Llovía mucho esa noche en la hermosa Boston*, aunque en la residencia Jamison les importaba poco la caída torrencial de agua, ya que esta casa estaba calefaccionada, allí Ness se encontraba estudiando escuchando Rhapsody, su madre y su padre estaban ya dormidos hasta las nueve, y su hermana Tracy veía una serie de anime de unas chicas en traje de marineras. En eso Suena el telefono de la casa, y Ana casi en acto de reflejo lo contesta con voz de sueño:  
-Hola, Casa de los Jamison, si quiere que Ness vaya al cumpleaños de su hijo venga mañana a hablar por ello y blablablablabla-  
-Señora Ana, cof, ¿Es usted?- respondió una voz de una joven tosiendo  
-Si... Espera... ¿Paula, eres tu?-  
-Si, cof-  
-¿Que sucede?-  
-Cof Es que estoy enferma y necesito que alguien me acompañe por que estoy sola, ¿Puede decirle a Ness si puede venir? cof-  
-Sí, aunque esta lloviendo mucho y... Que estoy diciendo, es Ness, lo mando de inmediato-  
-Gracias señora Ana cof cof-  
-No es nada, además son muy buenos amigos-

La rubia corto, y como toda buena madre que conoce a su hijo, fue cabreada y con sueño a su cuarto, y sabiendo la clase de música que escucha su hijo(la cual también le gusta a ella), le dio un golpe en la nuca, a lo que el joven reacciono parando "Thriump of my magic steel" y se dio vuelta enojado, pero luego se asusto al ver la acojonante cara de Ana  
-Hijo, llamo Paula, esta enferma y quiere compañía- Ness se sobresalto cuando escucho el nombre de su mejor amiga/amor de su vida/chica a la cual salvo de muchas -asi que te quedaras allá, y la cuidaras, y mas te vale que lo hagas, o si no...-  
-Sí, no te preocupes, esta en buenas manos- respondió el joven emocionado por compartir una "pijamada" con la psiquica  
-¿Iras en bicicleta, no?-  
-Si, el bus se demora mucho-  
-Como quieras, cuídate hijo, y recuerda que juegan los Red Sox-  
-Obviamente los veré allá-

Y tras esto el chico salió raudo en bicicleta, iba con un impermeable para la lluvia y con su mochila cargada de cosas contra la gripe... Pero el pobre no sabe el peligro que le espera allá en Twoson…

Ness se iba casi a exceso de velocidad para una bicicleta, pero como eso no existe, a los policías les importaba nada eso, el iba en Twoson cuando vio la escuela primaria y el majestuoso Twoson Park*.

La casa de Paula estaba a dos calles y su capa estaba empapada, pero no le importo, porque ya estaba en la guardería Polestar, justo cuando se acordó que era psíquico y que podía teletransportarse, ya que a pesar de estar con su impermeable, estaba demasiado mojado, maldiciéndose por ello, mientras su madre se daba a carcajadas por la trampa en que cayó su primogénito.

Dejo en un costado de la casa su bicicleta y fue a tocar la puerta, giro la perilla, sorprendiéndose de que estaba mágicamente abierta

-"Lucky!"- penso Ness, aunque también pensó de que podían ser ladrones, pero lo descarto de inmediato ya que Paula los tendría fritos literalmente.

Estaba todo oscuro y apagado, debía tener cuidado con los desordenados pupitres del salón de la amable señora Polestar si no quería lastimarse sus piernas y quedar peor que Wayne Rooney cuando se lesiona*.

Después de un rato llego al salón principal, y fue a la cocina a hacer una sopa instantánea de pollo que traía, ya que es lo mejor para recuperarse de una gripe o resfriado, para lo cual calentó agua en el hervidor, y también saco de su mochila un néctar de Naranja, otra cosa muy buena para estos casos. Suponiendo que Paula iba a estar acostada en su cama con un montón de pañuelos y casi en estado zombi, subió despacio las escaleras, y se dirigió a su habitación, espero darle una sorpresa, pero el que termino sorprendido fue el.*

El esperaba ver a una Paula en el estado que antes se mencionaba, en vez de eso encontró a una rubia de pelo desordenado, sonrojada, sudando y gimiendo, con su vestido puesto, sentada con las piernas abiertas, sin bragas, las cuales se encontraban mojadas en el piso, mostrando su rosada intimidad siendo estimulada por las llemas de sus dedos, del cual salían hilillos de un liquido espeso y transparente, que se escurría por sus muslos. El pelinegro solo se gano detrás de la puerta, y su quijada cayo hasta el piso literalmente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y como su mal (o quizá buena, dependiendo del punto de vista) suerte, la joven lo detecto. Diablos, eso si que iba a ser incomodo… o quizá no.

La psíquica dejo de tocarse para comenzar a desvestirse lentamente. Comenzó quitandose sus zapatillas delicadamente, dejándolas puestas a un lado de donde se encontraba, y luego comenzar a quitarse su vestido rosa de manera provocativamente sensual, ya que sabia que Ness vería (y le vería) todo. Cuando se comenzó a retirarse la prenda de sus senos, Ness se dio cuenta de que estos no tenían sujetador, revelando unos no tan grandes, pero para nada pequeños pechos, que se comenzó a tocar eróticamente, poniendo en aprietos a su ya muy sonrajado amigo, quien seguía incrédulo e incomodo. Cuando Paula se termino de sacar su ropa, quedando complemente desnuda y excitada por los planes que tenia, indico a el pelinegro con su índice y le hizo el gesto de que la siguiera, caminando moviendo sus caderas armoniosamente entrando al baño de su pieza y dejando abierta la puerta, de donde realizo el mismo gesto para que el chico viniera.

Ness la siguió embriagado por la sensualidad que irradiaba su amiga, que más que Paula Polestar parecía una versión de pelo corto de Panty Anarchy, pero no entro al baño, a lo que la rubia salio, lo agarro fuertemente del brazo y lo metió a la fuerza al baño, en donde lo arrincono en una pared, dejando nervioso al joven y le dio un erótico beso, obligando al pelinegro a juntar su lengua con la de ella, a lo que Ness no tenia respuesta excepto seguirle el juego al compas de su movimiento. Se separaron cuando se les acabo el aire, en eso la rubia giro la perilla del agua y se metió en la ducha, las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo, donde comenzó a pasarse el jabón por su cuerpo, otra vez provocativamente ante el hijo de Onett, quien observaba todo pasmado y excitado, mas no quería ceder al impulso de lanzarse hacia ella y hacerle el amor a su mejor amiga. Paula dejo el jabón en donde estaba para agarrarse suavemente su pecho izquierdo con su mano de ese lado, y con su derecha comenzó otra vez a tocar su sexo, pero esta vez rápidamente, casi de manera frenética. De su feminidad, sus líquidos comenzaron a salir, ella gimia exageradamente con su dulce voz por un rato, hasta que en un momento no pudo aguantar mas y...

-Ah Ah Ah... Me vengo... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- y de ella salió un fuerte chorro de sus líquidos hacia abajo, frente a un Ness que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir disparado a lamer esa sensible parte de la rubia.

El valiente pelinegro tenia ganas de hacer cosas impuras con Paula, someterla bajo suyo, ponerla en una posición muy comprometedora... Pero el mantenía a raya sus impulsos.

-Ness, ¿Sabes el motivo de porque hago esto?- le pregunto la joven algo jadeante  
-No, y quiero una buena explicación- respondió algo nervioso  
-Pues quiero tener una noche contigo, una apasionada noche contigo, sin compromisos, ¿Aceptas? Además, quiero que tu seas mi primera vez-

Solo esa última frase rompió cualquier intento de auto-control, si la chica que amas te dice eso, estas frito. Su excitación contenida se materializo en una salvaje (pero no brusca) embestida hacia Paula que la dejo tirada a su merced en la cama de ella, con un apasionado beso incluido, comenzó a sacarse su ropa casi por arte de magia de una manera fugaz, quedando solo con su bóxer puesto, y seguía con sus besos, ahora en el cuello de su amada, para luego bajar a sus pechos ya excitados para comenzar a degustarlos y hacer gritar de placer a la chica, cosa que ni el mismo sabia que podía hacer, repitiendo el proceso para ambos senos, chupando y lamiendo los pezones de su amiga con lujuria, la rubia ya se había humedecido de nuevo allá abajo, entonces él supo que había que dar el siguiente paso, colocándose encima de Paula y quitándose su ultima prenda, ya sabia que Paula era virgen, trato de tener sumo cuidado una vez dentro de ella... Pero la rubia lo volteo, ya loca de fogosidad, y sola empalo el miembro del pelinegro en su feminidad de una manera brusca, así que unas pocas lagrimas de dolor por haber sido perpetrada en esa zona de su hermoso cuerpo por primera vez, comenzó a un ritmo violento, que de manera inmediata cambio su agonía en placer, debido al fuerte deseo que tenia. Ness enfrentaba a su mayor desafío: una humana lujuriosa, y sabia que iba perder, pero no le iba a importar, el ritmo de las caderas de la rubia lo enloquecía, quería que lo que sentía en ese momento nunca terminase, y la chica ya poseída por la pasión del sexo, le comenzó a gustar todo esto y sobretodo, ser ella la dominante, y comenzo a gritar el nombre de su amado (por que ella también lo ama, solo que no tiene palabras, aunque tiene un cuerpo para expresarlo) para darle una clara orden.

-Ness... ¡Dame... más... AH... rápido!-

Estaba extasiada, no le importaba reventarse su sexo, solo quería poseer algo suyo. Ness no sabe muy bien como, pero quedó el arriba, dejando a la rubia sometida abajo, besando nuevamente su cuello, y tomándola de sus ya muy abiertas caderas. Paula sentia que se venia de nuevo... Y el pelinegro sentía algo que quería salir de el. El ya sabia que era.

-Paula... Yo...-  
-shhh, solo hazlo, yo tambien lo hare-

Y se fundieron en un largo abrazo y beso con fuego cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, a lo cual la rubia termino con un agudo gemido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhh!- Ness no hizo mucho, solo soltó un largo suspiro para luego caer rendido junto a su amiga. Estaban muy sudados y sonrojados.

-Wow... Eso fue lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida- dijo Ness  
-En la mía igual... Deberíamos repetirlo algún día- respondió Paula, a lo que el pelinegro asintió, perfecto, su plan fue redondo.

De repente Ness recordó algo

-¡Mierda! La sopa- y disfrazándose figuradamente de Sonic y poniéndose su shorts, bajo a la cocina a ver, solo para darse cuenta que nunca vertió el agua que calentó en la olla.

-jeje, que idiota- pero en vez de hacerse una sopa, se hizo un café, tal vez no se le declaría todavía, pero no le importaba tener que estar así unos meses, teniendo ese cuerpo fantástico de la rubia de cabello mediano para el solo -Tal vez no sea tan malo...- dijo riendo un poco dándole un sorbo a esa cargada y azucarada taza de café.

Una vez que termino, fue donde Paula y observo que estaba durmiendo desnuda, así que la cubrió lo mejor que pudo y se iba a ir a dormir a otro lado, hasta que sitio una mano agarrándolo

-Nessie... No me dejes sola, por favor- dijo sentada, cubierta y algo estirada en la cama Paula

-Nunca te dejare sola- y ambos se acostaron en la cama de su pasión, mañana el volvería donde sus padres ya convertido un hombre, a los de Paula no tenia que explicarles nada porque llegaban pasado mañana. Ya cuando se iba a dormir recibió un mensaje en su celular, que saco de su mochila y lo dejo en el velador, y vio que era de su padre, lo abrió y lo leyó

"Maldito Carbón suertudo, estoy orgulloso de ti"

-Papá, nunca cambies jeje- y diciendo esto se quedo dormido abrazado tiernamente con Paula, su amada y amante Paula.


End file.
